


Views

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Painting, Drawing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are result of this time study of male muscles. Totally NSFW. Nothing but a smut. So you are warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Views

1\. Bodie's View (Edited Version)

 

2\. Bodie's View (Original Version)

 

3\. Kind of Doyle's View.


End file.
